Love Triangles Just Don't Work
by Voile Wallflower
Summary: Raven meets the man she never thought she would see again. But he's changed, so what if Raven falls for him again? But what if Beast Boy falls for her as well? Who will she choose? When Robin starts to drift away from the Titans, can Starfire discover what really happened and make him admit his feelings for her as well? Beast Boy/Raven/Malchior, Starfire/Robin, Cyborg/Bumblebee


**1...**

"Oh Raven, but I insist, we do the braiding of the hair! It will look most beautiful on your violet hair," Starfire said, holding the colored beads on her hand, when she had entered Raven's room.

"Starfire, go away. Now. I'm trying to meditate, and I cannot do that, if you're going to keep pestering me with those colored beading equipment," Raven said, in a monotone voice.

"Oh but, dearest friend, let me join you with this meditat-" Starfire started, when they both dropped down from their flying position.

"Oh no, they're at it again," Raven said, rolling her eyes, when she heard the loud metal music and the yelling and screaming from both Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"What are they 'at it' again?" Starfire asked, confusedly, when she remembered the Friendship Day trouble. "Oh, now I understand what they 'are at it' again."

Raven sighed, and stood up walking out of the room, with Starfire following after her.

"Dude, like it is so my turn to make breakfast!" Beast Boy said, reaching for the pan, that Cyborg held on top of his head, keeping Beast Boy out of reach.

"Nuh-uh, little buddy! I'm not goin' to eat your food today. This is just the wrong way to start the morning," Cyborg said, shaking his head, smugly.

"Will you two keep it down?" Robin barked, turning up the music louder. "It's hard hearing the alert sign, when you two are always yelling!"

"This isn't my fault! If Cyborg would just give me the pan-"

"No way! I'm not gonna let him give tofu, tofu, tofu!" Cyborg said, frowning distastefully.

"Will you both at least act mature rather than immature?" Raven said, glaring at the two of them.

"Yes friends, there is no need to be so loud!" Starfire exclaimed, cringing at the memory of when she woke up on Friendship Day.

But no one quieted down. The sound just kept getting higher.

"Who am I kidding? They are impossible," Raven said, nonchalantly.

"Friends!" Starfire said, trying to raise her voice a little higher, to get the robotic human and the changeling's attention.

"It's no use Starfire," Raven said, shaking her head, disdainfully. The two teammates were now fighting, with Beast Boy changing into many forms of animals, trying to get the cooking equipment.

"Beast Boy, don't change into animals in the Tower!" Robin scolded.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Beast Boy retorted.

"This is getting out of hand," Raven muttered, thinking of what to do next.

"I happen to be the leader-" Robin started on his lecture.

"Oh no, you don't, you little spiky-haired-" Cyborg started, remembering the battle with Cinderblock.

"Friends!" Starfire said, yelling now, uncomfortable with the tension building up in the room. Everyone was glaring at each other, until they heard Starfire yell.

Everyone was shocked at the tone of Starfire's voice. Starfire never yelled. If she did, it was actually very rare.

"We must not fight, on such a glorious day. You Earth people are very strange, for at my home planet, no one raises their voice. Unlike Blackfire. But that is not the point. I do not wish for friends to fight at such a little reason of food. This is not what friendship is supposed to be about,"Starfire said, more softly.

The silence was trembling, no one daring to speak, until the familiar monotone voice broke it.

"She's right you know," Raven said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess we were just acting, stupid..." Robin said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Dude, you guess?" Beast Boy muttered, looking up at Starfire. "You're right, Star. We were just acting stupid and you know. How we always do."

"Right, Star," Cyborg said, agreeing.

"Then we shall not argue at a little reason for the rest of the day?" Starfire asked, brightening.

"You betcha, little lady," Cyborg said, grinning.

"Hooray! I shall celebrate this reunion with my favorite homemade dish from Tamaran!" Starfire said, flying up into the air, with sparks of happiness around her, literally.

Everyone dropped to the floor, and the mention of the Tamaranian's homemade food.

"Is it something I said?" She asked, confused.

"How about we go to the bar instead?" Robin suggested, when everyone had overcome the situation.

* * *

Raven uncomfortably, watched as strippers flirted with old men. She heard screaming and moaning from doors, and was disturbed by the noises and images.

"What are you doing Raven?" Beast Boy asked, gulping down a can of soda. "You're not really sitting around here are you?"

"What does it look like to you?" Raven asked, annoyed at the anamorphic's sudden appearance.

"Come on Raven! Loosen up, a little bit. This is a _bar_ you know? You don't just sit around, moping in a corner," he said, nudging her ribs.

Raven scowled and said, "I'm not moping around, you fool. Now go away. I'm trying to concentrate here."

"That's all you ever do," he muttered, sarcastically.

Raven felt the heat rush into her face, as she got annoyed bu his side comments, and chose to ignore him, as she sat there, ignoring the people around her.

"Why hello there, beautiful," a very familiar voice said.

Raven was surprised, and she was hoping she would never hear that voice. Ever.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review guys. I hope you liked this. Remember no matter what, I will always review for your chapters if you review for mine, sooner or later. Thank you.


End file.
